Nothing But Random
by xXx Fantasy xXx
Summary: Just a random story about whatever I feel like writing about. Like Hinata hitting her father Hiashi, Neji IMing with Tenten, and Hiashi running away with the spoon. Of course, that's just the first chapter......... R&R!
1. Computers

A/N: This fanfic is very random………. You never know what to expect!!! Just be ready for a very weird random fanfic about absolutely anything that comes to my mind. Today I'm feeling very strange……. Maybe because I just got back from a 12 hour car trip from Georgia. I dunno.

Sorry, when I put this on it erased some parts (I dunno why) so some parts might make no sense because my stupid computer erased them. Just making sure you know that.

---------------------------------------------

**Nothing but Random**

Chapter 1 – Computer

"Hey Sakura!"

"WHAT NARUTO!?!?!?!?!?"

"Look what I found!" He held up a computer.

"Uhhh, Naruto, where'd you get that?"

"From Granny Tsunade! I stole it!"

"Naruto, you……"

"I CALL DIBS ON MYSPACE!!!!!!!" He ran off.

Silence.

"NO YOU DON'T!!! I CALL DIBS ON MYSPACE!!!" Sakura ran off after him.

Then she ran into Hinata…. Literally.

"Sorry Hinat……. Why is your face so red?"

"RAWR!" Hinata roared.

Sakura ran away while Hinata stood there growling and fuming for no dang reason.

She ran into the ramen shop where Naruto was busily doing something on MySpace.

"Hey Sakura, I'm playing on MySpace, it's really cool, yeah, oh and there are sites about ME, and you too but the sites are about ME there are no sites called or anything but you're in my sites which are about ME and WHY THE HELL DID SASUKE KILL OROCHIMARU!!!???"

"Uhhh, Naruto what are you talking about?"

"I heard that in a certain manga book (about ME) in the 300's or somethin' Sasuke killed Orochimaru, THAT ISN"T FAIR!!!!!!"

"YAY SASUKE!!! (I love you!!!)"

"……he's an idiot. You know that right?"

"Yeah whatever. MY TURN NOW!!!!!"

So Sakura and Naruto are now fighting over the computer. Neji randomly walks in and randomly takes the computer while Sakura and Naruto don't notice and are randomly calling out random things at eachother that make no sense.

"GKJJHGG!!!!!"

"DYR RUOFN EHWQEIKDBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gjerwefd dkfbf dkfdgfbd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yjkko ejkewhk fdsfosfifn dskfhlksbhds vvk dfkjdsfuiiu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You get the point.

Now Neji is IMing with Tenten (who somehow got hold of a computer).

(A/N: I suck at using IM slang so bear with me).

DaMan64: wazup

Ten10: nm u?

DaMan64: nm saku and naru fighting

Ten10: y?

DaMan64: ovr computr. I stole it

Ten10: lol think they'll notice?

DaMan64: ya. I'll beat em up

Ten10: rofl u do that

DaMan64: will

Ten10: gtgn c u l8tr

DaMan64: sure

Then Hiashi stole it from Neji because he felt like it and decided to play on Neopets.

Hinata walked into the house and knocked her father out and then stole the computer from him so she could go read fanfictions (whoot!).

Hinata read a bunch of stories until…….

"Hey Hinata what's up?"

"Eep Naruto! W-Why are y-you h-h-here?"

"Just asking if I can have the computer back. Y'know I was on it first……"

Next thing you know, Naruto is in the hospital in Suna (Hinata hits hard!).

Good thing he didn't see what Hinata was reading: NaruHina stories!

Then Hinata decided to email Kiba (who stole Tenten's computer).

To: (not real email)

From: (not real either)

Hey Kiba! Wat's up? Nm here. Y'know Im rlly bord 2day. Wanna go out with me for MasterOfDogshotmail.blah(random!)

Sure I'll go. Is the idiot coming? Hope not.

&! Gangsta!!!

Later at Ichiraku's (sp?)……..

Kiba chatted. "So, yeah, I got a computer because I stole it from Tsudena or whatever her name is…….."

"Wait, you stole it from Tsunade?"

"(Tsunade? So that's what her name is!) Ah, Hinata, Hinata. Everyone is stealing computers from her! She has a bunch of them and she only uses them for online gambling."

By the time he was done Hinata was gone. Guess where she went?

To steal a computer of course! (Her other computer had randomly blown up after reading Kiba's email. And Hiashi ran away with the spoon because the dish decided he was too lazy to run.)

Jukebox - Pink Panther music

Hinata snuck into Tsunade's office and opened the closet. In it was a whole stash of computers! She grabbed one and started to leave.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE THIEF!"

Hinata stopped. "Tsunade-sama! I-I can explain……!"

Then Tsunade walked right passed Hinata and grabbed Ino who had been hiding under her desk. "Ah-ha!! I got you Ino! And now you shall go to ninja jail, which doesn't even exist! But now it does thanks to my awesome Hokage powers!"

"Awww, man!!" Ino snapped her fingers.

And Hinata left.

(A/N: I hate Ino which is why I'm sending her to ninja jail. Ha! I am the all powerful author with awesome author powers! And now I shall go and find Hiashi and get that lazy dish off it's butt. And then I shall win American Idol! Whoot! Go amazingly awesome author powers! Which I have!)

What's happening to everyone? Let's find out………

Naruto: He's trying to escape the Suna hospital but everyone turned into zombie's and are constantly attacking him for no good reason.

Sakura: She's fighting a chair in Ichiraku's ramen shop because she thinks it's Naruto but Naruto escaped a long time ago.

Hinata: She's locked in her room. Even my powers can't get in there. Actually, I really don't care.

Sasuke: He hasn't even been in this story yet, but now he is!! He's busy killing Itachi. No wait……. I hear something………. I hear Sasuke speaking (my awesome psychic powers!)…. He's saying, "Ah-ha Itachi! Fear my awesome soap bottle of doom!"…. Itachi is saying, "Dream on little brother! I have a better weapon! Fear my straw of doom!"……. Sasuke is saying, "Straw?!"….. Itachi is saying, "Not just any straw! A chewed on straw!"…….

Ino: She's in ninja jail

Choji: He's sleeping

Kiba: He's bouncing on Choji's stomach

Shikamaru: He's laying next to the dish talking about being lazy. They don't kow that I'll be coming to get that dish off it's lazy butt. May as well get Shika working too while I'm at it……

Hiashi: He's engaged to the spoon

--------------------------------------------

Yay! I love this story! R&R please!!!!!

BELIEVEITNARUTO…………..

Has just left a short message because she felt like it!! Whoot!!!


	2. All About Me

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a whle. Writer's block. I still have it, this is just a stupid random chapter that has nothing to do with anything. Did that even make sense?

I don't own Miley Cyrus. Or anyone from Naruto. I am proud to say, however, that I do own myself. Special, ain't it?

--

**CHAPTER 2**

First things first: I've gotta take care of Shi-kun (Shikamaru), dish-san, spoon-san, and that stupid Hiashi-dono. (Like my nickname for Shikamaru?)

"Hey you, Dish-san! Get off your lazy butt and finish that cow over the moon story……the right way! Oh, and break up Hiashi and the spoon, it's just wrong!"

The dish ran away.

Shikamaru sighed. "Hey, you. You know he's not gonna do it."

"I'm not "Hey you"! I'm xX Naru Fantasy Xx-sama, the all powerful author with godly author powers…….."

"So what?"

"…..who can crush you whenever I want to."

"Prove it."

I'd like to have a moment of silence for poor (coughcoughcoughcough) Shi-kun who's too lazy for his own good…Now I'd like to send him on a trip…to a girl's bathroom in India!!

Goodbye Shi-kun!

Now let's go see Sasuke and Itachi, who are both somewhere in a cave where they and the Akatsuki are staying while the Akatsuki place is being renovated. It was going to be BIG! (Hiding from ninjas who are after them? Who cares about THAT? Style is much more important…)

"Oh Ita-kun!" I come barging into his "room". It was somehow surprising, what with all the posters, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. "You like Miley Cyrus?"

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Watching you have a private make-out session with a picture of Miley Cyrus. I'll have to tell her about that when she becomes my best friend."

"And when will THAT happen?!"

"Oh, I have my ways. You should know that by now. Hey, where's Sake?"



"You mean Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that."

"He's in his room being all emo and stuff. You should see his walls. They're covered in pictures of vampires! I mean, they're not really vampires, they're just famous girls who look like vampires but it's really creepy! And he's covered most of them with black hearts. Well, you can't see them 'cause most of the posters are black but I know he did. I saw him drawing them once. Then he just hissed at me and hid in a corner. Which was black too. Heck, everything was black. Still is, too. Y'know what I mean?"

During his long speech, I had oh-so-quietly tiptoed out of the room. I had also left a note for Itachi that said:

_Emo is not a personality. It's a type of music. So don't go around calling people emo!!_

(A/N: Some of my friends who are sometimes called emo tell those people who call them emo that emo is a type of music, not a personality or look. That's why I tell people the same thing so they won't make the mistake of calling people that again.)

So there I was, on my way to Sasuke's black hole of a room. It'd be amazing if I even was able to see in it if it was as black as I thought it was going to be.

So you could tell how surprised I was when I walked into his room (without knocking, might I add, because I'm too special to knock) and found that his room was also covered in posters of Miley Cyrus. And the walls were painted pink. And…

"If you're looking for Sasuke, he's in the next room down," Kisame said from his spot on his Miley Cyrus designer couch (if that even existed). He wasn't even phased by my sudden entrance. It was as if everyone walked in on him just to look for Sasuke.

Okay, so I'd gotten the wrong room. So what? I mean, it DID say "Sasuke's room" on the door.

"Oh, every room says Sasuke's room on the door," Kisame added.

Well, that makes sense. Now it's time to find Sasuke's room.

But…what would be the fun of leaving Gill Boy here without having some fun first?

Kisame raised his eyebrows at me. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, was I saying that all out loud?" I said. Apparently, when I narrate, everyone in the story can hear me too.

Oh well.

Gill Boy and I are going to have some fun! (Well, I'M going to have fun, at least. I wouldn't be surprised if Gill boy ran to his Gill Mama after this…)



"It's not Gill Boy!" Kisame yelled. "It's Kisame! And my mom is NOT a fish!"

"Well, then, you're dad is?"

No response.

Which means that I'm right!

Fun time!

--

What's happening to everyone? Let's find out…

Naruto: He's finally escaped Suna but he lost eight of his nine lives. He also figured out that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was actually a cat.

Sakura: She's in ninja jail in place of Ino because the guards can't tell pink hair from platinum blonde hair.

Ino: She's planning to assassinate Tsunade.

Tsunade: She already knows of Ino's plan and is dancing victoriously in her office because she finally won a gambling game. Little does she know, she's going to lose it all to me because I'm going to steal it all. Thanks to my AWESOME powers!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hinata: She's hiding in Gill Boy's room. She and I are both going to attack Gill boy in the next chapter!

Sasuke: He's in his room, recovering from being attacked by his brother's chewed straw…(see end of chapter 1)

Choji: He's still sleeping

Kiba: He, Akamaru, and Choji's father are running up to body slam Choji. Now they landed on him.

Choji: NOW he's awake…and rampaging. His father is going to have to ground him for wrecking Ichiraku's Noodle Shop.

Shikamaru: He's found his way out of the girl's bathroom in India thanks to the police. I don't know how to help him…actually, I do…I just don't feel like it…

Hiashi: His wedding was crashed by the dish. The spoon fell in love with the dish and they ran away. Hiashi is now crying in his room.

--

So, what do you think? Weird, huh? Review please!


End file.
